ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wrath of the Griffon
Testimonials *soloed as 75THF/NIN, Popped the NM and fought it down the bank close to the stream. Didn't touch any other mob. Bloody Blot & Acid Blots. *soloed as 75NIN/WAR, pull away from Tower and Gnoles in area, Orcish Counterstance was a little annoying, but finished him with 1k HP left *Tried to solo as BLU75/NIN37, and nearly died. Wouldn't have been able to pull it off if I hadn't invited a NIN/DNC who showed up to do the quest too. If I'd had gone as WAR75/DNC37 and built TP beforehand, I have a feeling it would have been easy. --Kyrie 21:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) *Solod as a 75 Rdm/nin, didnt even need to convert. You can fight him just under the ramp and the gnoles wont come close enough to agro :) --Millionsknives 20:55, 12 March 2008 (UTC). *Duo'd 75BLU/NIN and 75SMN/WHM. Used SMN to pop so Carby auto attacked. Moved to safer spot under ramp. SMN concentrated on healing and BLU just Skill Chained for lots of damage. Fun fight and funny CS's. Kiat *Solo'ed as 75 Thf/Nin. I first killed the nearby Gnole, then attacked the Bowshooter on top of the platform. Used Hide to make it Desapwn to avoid link with the NM (it's Tough - can kill but respawn on it and the Gnole is annoyingly quick). Popped the NM and fought it down the bank close to the stream. The NM is by far easier than the Bowshooter on the platform. Quite easy. Lokithor 23:10, 13 March 2008 (UTC) * Soloable by RDM/NIN, NIN/WAR, DRG/WHM, SMN/WHM. * Soloable by PUP/NIN using a Soulsoother Head setup. * Duoable by a RDM/NIN and a BRD/WHM. The fight took approximately 7-8 minutes of time. * Trio'd by a 72 RDM/BLM, 71 PLD/WAR and MNK with a gimp WHM sub. (71MNK/25WHM) The NM was easy, though links are almost garaunteed it seemed. We still won against the NM and 2 links (The bowshooter and a T+ Gnole) with the MNK dying after Hundred Fisting and Cure IIIing herself. Bringing food would make things go smoother, as none of us ate any. * Soloed on 75 RDM/NIN. Fighting under the ramp exposes you to possible aggro from two gnoles. Clear them first, but since RDM/NIN doesn't kill fast, you're likely to risk respawn of at least one (and possibly both) before the NM is dead. * Easily trio'd by 75SAM/37WAR, 75WHM/37BLM, and 66DRG/33WHM. * Soloed by 75SMN/37SCH; full buffs before popping (recomend Sigil, full store of mp from sublimation at start) then carby pulled to the Jugner tele crystal. Then carby kited between the edges of the clear area, only using carbuncle and meteorite to plant hate on carby. Zhecks 03:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) * Solo'ed this as a 75DRG/WHM; The fight itself wasn't too difficult, other than i ended with about 15MP but being elvaan, other races might have it easier there. I didn't even need blink and stoneskin before the fight. Only hard part was avoiding aggro from the Decrepit Gnoles, which I was very lucky on, though I had a few close calls. * Soloed on 75 RDM/WHM. Fully buffed and popped NM. Didn't break Stoneskin and was able to sleep it before running to the Maw. NM followed without any links. Afterwards the fight was a breeze, the only problem was counterstance but it still wasn't a problem if you keep phalanx, ice spikes and recast stoneskin. * Soloed as 75 NIN/DNC. Spawned/fought beneath the ramp of the tower, received no aggro from neither Orc or Gnoles. Simple fight as others have stated; chose /DNC for safety, didn't bother to store TP before hand. Only "buffs" were Sigil-Regen + Utsusemi: Ni before spawn. * Soloed as 75 RDM/BLU. Protect, Phalanx, and Cocoon had the NM hitting for 0-20ish on normal hits, 60-80 on counterstance counters, and about 50-70 on criticals. Wasn't too bad. About as hard as the San D'Oria 7-1 Orc. Used attack food to speed the process. --Dashknocker 23:00, 9 May 2008 (UTC)